Father Dearest
Father Dearest is the eighteenth episode of the eighth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 173rd episode overall. Plot Past In The Empire realm, after the Hun massacre, Fa Zhou has survived. Still old and weak, he cannot find a way out of the realm. He is soon found by Mushu, who is shocked to find him alive. Knowing that Zhou will not last long, Mushu decides to selflessly transfer all of his powers to him. This fatally drains Mushu, but Zhou gains ultimate power, becoming the Dragon. Present Maui, all alone, is paid a visit by Alice and Robin. They tell him not to give up hope, and Moana will forgive him. With Maui remaining stubborn, the couple enlist the help of Wish Hook. Wish Hook meets with Maui, telling him of how he became friends with Rumplestiltskin after centuries of fighting. Maui decides to help Moana find her family. Meanwhile, Diaval and Lanval decide to bond, and the former reveals that he was raised by three women; Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. Diaval says he doesn’t know who his father is, to which Caradoc appears before them, and reveals he is Diaval’s father. Caradoc reveals to Diaval and Lanval that he wants to kill his son in order to keep his bloodline dark. Caradoc tells Diaval that a fight will ensue between them tomorrow. Worried, they find Moana, hoping she may still have magic. She reveals that she doesn’t, but can help them look if they help her find her family. The trio find the Dragon, now running the pawnshop in Storybrooke. The Dragon announces that he can find Moana’s family. Later that day, he, Diaval and Lanval observe as Moana reunites with Chief Tui and Sina on the beachside. The Dragon reveals how he lost his own daughter, and wouldn’t even know how to begin in searching for her. Diaval and Lanval say goodbye to Moana, who gifts them with some Squid Ink she found. The Dragon bids them farewell, and is sure he will find his daughter, Mulan. Meanwhile, Diaval and Lanval come to Alice and Robin, revealing their Caradoc dilemma, as well as that the Dragon is searching for Mulan. Later that night, Diaval and Lanval meet at the Royal Castle, with Roger, Regina and Zelena. The sisters reveal Carabosse’s wicked plan; to create their Black Hole. The group theorise that if Caradoc kills Diaval, then the spell will be one step closer to completion. Alice and Robin manage to find Mulan in Sherwood Forest, and she is reunited with the Dragon, her long-lost father. The next day, Diaval, Lanval and Roger wake up in the Royal Castle, under the protection of Regina and Zelena. Caradoc comes nonetheless to attack, but is immobilised with the Squid Ink. Unsure of what to do with him, Diaval attempts to speak through to him, but this fails. The sisters attempt to use their magic to overpower him, but he soon teleports away. With the Royal Castle in a calmer place, Zelena and Chad reveal that they’re postponing their wedding indefinitely, in order to find time to do it right. Speaking of marriage, Alice and Robin reveal that they are planning on holding their wedding quite soon. Regina arrives to suggest getting help in defeating Carabosse and Caradoc with the help of some Hyperion Heights friends. Characters (in order of appearance) * Maui * Alice Jones * Robin Hood, Jr. * Captain Hook (Wish Realm) * Diaval * Lanval * Caradoc * Moana * Fa Zhou * Chief Tui * Sina * Mushu (death, latest appearance) * Roger Radcliffe * Evil Queen * Wicked Witch of the West * Mulan * Chad Verum Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Once Upon a Time episodes